


I'm Only Human Sometimes

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Wants To Fish, Castiel Is An Assbutt, Cold, Damn Angels, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Fishing, Fluff, Idjit, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not a dream, Rescue, dean saves cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of episode 20 of season four, ‘The Rapture’ where Dean is dreaming. Yet he isn’t dreaming in this circumstance. Castiel wants to know how to fish as he seems to be getting more acquainted with Dean than he thought. Sam turns up sometime after only to find the pair getting a little ‘close.’ Dean tries to keep his feelings aside as he knows it’s ridiculous to love an angel, but something happens that brings them together at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human Sometimes

“Dean,” Castiel spoke roughly, looking down at his friend who was sitting in a chair with a fishing rod.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean questioned.

“I uh, I want to learn how to...fish,” he replied.

Dean turned his head slightly, looking up at his angel in the long oversized trench coat, his bright blue eyes staring at Dean. 

‘Well, it’s pretty easy, come on I’ll show you,” Dean said with a smile.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel replied.

The oldest Winchester chuckled as he got up from his chair, handing the rod to Castiel and instructing him to stand in front of the chair. Dean couldn’t help but watch Castiel closely. They had not long met, but grew pretty close in the few days they had together. His dreams were merely an escape from the reality that he was facing. 

“Dean, you are staring,” Castiel pointed out bluntly.

“Oh, uh, sorry man,” Dean replied, turning a deep shade of pink. 

“Will you show me now Dean?” he questioned, tilting his head slightly. 

“Alright, well, don’t panic Cas, but I’ve gotta stand behind you okay?” Dean replied.

“I understand,” Castiel answered.

The hunter moved his chair out of the way as he stepped behind the angel, slipping his arms around him as he grabbed hold of Castiel’s hands. For a second a smile tugged at the edge of the angel’s lips, watching closely as Dean moved the rod back over his shoulder. 

“Now just carefully flick the rod out, it’s all in your wrist movements, watch where the line goes so you know how far out its gone,” Dean explained. 

Castiel nodded slightly as he pulled the rod up, flicking his wrist slightly. 

“Ugh, son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.

The angel turned around as he saw the fishing hook had jabbed itself into Dean’s neck. Castiel’s jaw dropped in shock as he dropped the road, reaching out to help Dean. 

“Forgive me Dean,” he whispered.

Dean chuckled as he reached for the hook, only to feel Castiel’s hand there. He looked directly at Castiel, his blue eyes ridden with guilt. 

“Cas, don’t feel guilty,” Dean whispered, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I should have been careful,” he murmured.

Dean winced as the hook was finally pulled out of his neck and Castiel placed his hand where the wound was as it started to heal. He looked at Dean, a small grin set on his lips and Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks so he coughed awkwardly and looked away for a moment. 

“I will try again,” Castiel chuckled.

That was the first time Dean had ever properly heard some sort of emotion out of the angel. His eyes met Castiel’s again as they got locked in a prolonged stare, Castiel’s hand still resting on the hunter’s neck. Dean had so badly wanted to make a move, but decided against it, in fear of frightening his angel.

“Ahem,” a voice interjected.

Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s neck as the older Winchester turned around to see Sam standing on the dock with a few beers in his hand and some food. 

“Am I interrupting something?” he questioned.

“Uh no, not at all Sammy,” Dean laughed. “Cas just got a hook stuck in my neck so he was fixing it up,” he added.

Sam nodded as he placed the beers down and the food, folding out a chair as he sat down. Castiel stayed quiet as he watched Dean’s attitude completely change once his younger brother had turned up. He too, had some little feelings for his hunter, and could somewhat feel that maybe Dean did also. 

“Cas, you okay buddy?” Dean questioned.

“I’m fine,” he replied half heartedly.

“Beer?” Sam offered.

“No, thank you, I might just...step out for a little while,” the angel replied as he stepped back a little.

Little did he know that the edge of the dock was only a few inches from him, which is how far he stepped back. 

“Cas watch out!” Dean yelled.

Too late, Castiel had lost his footing, falling back as he plunged into the water. It did not help much that his trench coat was slightly heavy, restricting his ability to swim to the top.

“Shit, Cas! Cas!” Dean roared, ripping his leather jacket off. 

He didn’t waste any time as he kicked his boots off, ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the freezing cold water. Meanwhile Sam stood by to get Castiel when Dean brought him back up, if he could find him that is. Dean swam down further as he searched for any sign of Castiel. He turned his head left, just catching a glimpse of a hand. The hunter pushed his hand out as he gripped onto it and pulled himself up. He was met with an unconscious Castiel as he frantically tried to get to the surface as he was soon running out of air. Sam watched closely as he saw bubbles rise to the surface, fearing the worst. 

“Come on Dean,” he whispered.

Suddenly, Dean burst through the surface, gasping for much needed air. Castiel was laying against his chest, head lolled to the side and showing no signs of life. Sam reached out as he grabbed Castiel’s trench coat and pulled the angel up, turning him onto his side as Dean hoisted himself up onto the dock. He didn’t care that he was soaking wet, he wanted to make sure his angel was alright. 

“Cas, come on buddy, stay with us,” Dean puffed as he knelt down beside Castiel. 

He watched closely, praying for some sign of life from the angel. And just like that Castiel started coughing and spluttering as water rose from his lungs, spilling out of his mouth as he gasped loudly. 

“Oh thank god,” Dean whispered, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Easy Cas, easy,” Sam soothed as he still held the angel on his side.

Castiel coughed up the last of the water, his eyes shutting briefly as he took in a sharp breath before panting heavily. 

“T-Thank you Dean,” he shivered. 

“We gotta get him inside,” Dean issued, grabbing his boots and jacket. 

Sam stood up, helping Castiel up with him as he put his arm around the angel’s waist to keep him upright. Dean kept him stable from the other side as they walked up to the small cabin they were staying in. 

“Dammit Cas, you’re so damn lucky,” Dean mused.

“Y-you saved me Dean, I can’t thank you enough,” he replied.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, Castiel fainted, his knees buckling as he slumped against Dean’s shoulder. 

“He’ll be alright,” Sam assured Dean. 

~~~*~~~

Dean walked into the room that Castiel was sleeping in, seeing the angel sitting by the fire, a blanket wrapped around his weak body. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, in a sense he thought the angel looked rather vulnerable, yet...adorable?

“How you feelin’ Cas?” he asked.

“Much better, thank you Dean,” Castiel replied. 

The hunter nodded as he sat down beside Castiel, warming up his hands. Just as he brought his hands back, he felt Castiel’s fingers lace through his and hold his hand tightly. Dean stared for a moment before turning his gaze to Castiel.

“That’s how you held my hand when you rescued me, why?” the angel asked.

“Cas, I...nevermind,” Dean replied with a shake of his head.

“Please Dean,” Castiel begged.

Dean sighed as he moved a little closer to Castiel, still gripping onto his hand. 

“Listen Cas, this has been playing on my mind for a while, this is going to become such a chick flick moment but for now I couldn’t give a damn. I-I have feelings for you Cas, and they won’t go away no matter how hard they try. Down by the lake you seemed so interested in fishing, the way you grinned, that small little chuckle and the way you looked at me when you healed my neck, I couldn’t handle it anymore. I mean, when you fell into the water, I came straight down after you, I couldn’t lose you man, I never want to. I mean I guess I will and I guess I have, but...that’s just life huh?” Dean explained.

“Dean...” Castiel spoke, before pausing. “I like you too,” he continued.

Dean almost felt his heart burst at Castiel’s words as he chuckled, looking away for a moment before turning back to see Castiel sitting there with rosy cheeks. 

“You know, for an angel, you sure do have some human emotion,” he laughed.

“I learn from the best,” Castiel replied.

Before Dean could reply, his angel reached up as he connected his lips to Dean’s in a gentle kiss. Dean was shocked at first but his features relaxed as he slipped his hand over Castiel’s cheek and wrapped a few of his fingers in the angel’s hair. Castiel rested his hand on his hunter’s chest as he felt the low beating of his heart, a smile crossing his lips in between the kiss. As they pulled away, Castiel placed a quick chaste kiss on Dean’s jaw, before feeling Dean’s hand rest on his. 

“What was that all about?” Dean questioned with a smirk.

“It was a token of my gratitude, for saving my life,” Castiel chuckled.

Dean laughed loudly as he turned around to face the fire, Castiel nestling into his side as he rested his head on the hunter’s chest. He closed his eyes as Dean gently stroked his hair and placed a soft kiss on the angel’s forehead.

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Hmm, goodnight Dean,” Castiel hummed.

Castiel soon drifted into a deep sleep, only the crackling of the fire and the angel’s gentle snoring could be heard. Dean smiled happily as he lent his head back on the couch, closing his eyes before he too drifted into a peaceful slumber, with his angel watching over him. He was home.


End file.
